Entre deux mondes
by Nakabaa
Summary: ChatteVoleuse et GomuGomu s'aiment. Nami et Luffy se détestent. ChatteVoleuse est joyeuse et pleine de vie, GomuGomu a peur d'être seul. Nami est le souffre douleur du lycée, Luffy ce garçon populaire aimé de tous. Tout bascule lorsque Nami comprends avec qui elle discute depuis 2 ans. (Plus d'information dans le 1er chapitre)
1. Chapter 1

Non vous ne rêvez pas, c'est belle et bien une nouvelle fiction ! o/  
Mais de quelques chapitres, je pense. Pas 35 milles xD

Je vous laisse découvrir ce prologue mes Loulous ! Je suis contente de vous retrouver !  
C'est un prologue, donc c'est tout petits hein :(

* * *

Mercredi 3 Décembre 2014 à 7h22

ChatteVoleuse : Qu'est-ce que tu fous connecté GG ?

GomuGomu : Salut CV. Ça va ?

ChatteVoleuse : Oui et toi ?

GomuGomu : Ouais.

Chatte Voleuse : T'es rudement matinale aujourd'hui.

GomuGomu : Ouais, je vais en cours ^_^

ChatteVoleuse : FELICITATION ! Je suis fière de toi !

GomuGomu : Merci Merci :P Dis, CV, je peux te poser une question ?

ChatteVoleuse : Oui, vas-y, je t'écoute (Dépêche-toi, je vais en cours)

GomuGomu : C'est quand que je pourrais entendre ta magnifique voix ?

ChatteVoleuse est déconnecté.

Nami, cette jeune rouquine de dix-sept ans venait de ce déconnecter, le visage empourpré. Ce GomuGomu était vraiment très entreprenant parfois.

Comment pouvait elle être tombée amoureuse d'un garçon qu'elle n'a jamais vu ni même entendu sa voix ? C'est stupide.

Le jeune fille mis sont bonnet sur sa tête, passa son écharpe rouge autour de son coup puis enfila ses gants noirs. L'hiver était bien arrivé. Les vacances de Noël approchait à grands pas, et le stresse montait. En effet, Nami avait décidé de se déclarer à GomuGomu. Elle lui enverrais un message (oui, elle a son numéro) pour lui dire de venir dans ce petit parc qu'elle aime tant, où de nombreux groupes de Rock viennent jouer la veille de Noël. Puis elle lui dirais tous. Tous ce qu'elle a sur le coeur depuis 2 ans déjà. Mais bon, Nami n'était pas très courageuse, et elle avait très peur de se que GG pourrait lui dire lorsqu'il se verrait.

Nami était une fille négligée. Elle ne prennait pas soin d'elle. Elle ne s'habillait pas correctement. Ses vêtements étaient quelques peu troué, et elle n'en n'avaient pas des tonnes. Ca lui arrivait de devoir laver à la main quelques vêtements de la veille pour pouvoir les mettrent de nouveau le lendemain, car rien n'était encore lavé. Elle ne se maquillais pas, ne se coiffait même pas ses longs cheveux et les laissaient attachés tout le temps.

Elle vivait seule. Sa mère et sa soeur étant décédé. Son père, elle ne l'a jamais connu. D'ailleurs, cela ne l'a préoccupait même pas. Elle s'en fichait pas mal. Il n'a jamais été là, alors il ne lui manque pas. Nami avait été placée à la mort de sa famille, elle n'avait alors que 11 ans. Puis, arrivée à l'âge de 16 ans, elle engagea une demande d'émancipation.

C'est donc une Nami âgée de 18 ans tout juste qui se mis en route vers son lycée.

Le calvaire commençait.

* * *

J'espère que cela vous donne envie de découvrir la suite !  
J'espère que vous allez bien depuis tous ce temps ! o/  
Je ne sais pas lorsque la suite arrivera, mais j'imagine qu'elle sera bientôt là ! o/

BisousBisous

PS: Si il ya des anonymes, je répondrais à vos commentaires dans le prochain chapitre !  
Pour les autres fictions que j'ai commencé à écrire sur ce site, non, elles ne sont pas abandonnées !


	2. Chapter 2

Pas très grand, pas très rebuste, mais il est enfin arrivé !

Disons que c'est une introduction a l'introduction. L'histoire commence vraiment dans le deuxième chapitre !

Dommage que l'ont ne puisse pas mettre de smiley, ça gâche un peu niveau texto et message Skype haha

Les pensées sont en italique (Je précise, on ne sait jamais *rire*)

/!\ La correction de PaChan-Wolrd arrivera plus tard ! Je publie dès maintenant car je n'aurais plus le temps ses prochains jours ! Alors, pas d'inquiètude, les fautes auront bientôt totalment disparue de votre vision ! Personnellement, après 5 jours de nuits blanches et en dormant très très TRES peu entre, je n'ai plus les yeux pour y voir clair haha ! (Et bon, je ne peux pas demander à PaChan de me faire la correction dans l'immédiat. Ca ne me ressemble pas, et bon, elle n'est pas non plus à mon service !)

Alors, passez à travers toutes ses fautes, je vous en conjure !

*pleure et sort la tronçonneuse* /!\

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Nami déambulait dans les rues de Tokyo, soufflant quelques fois sur ses mains glacées malgré les protections. Tout en écoutant les musiques défilés sur son téléphone, elle jetait un coup d'oeil par ci par là aux nombreuses vitrines qu'elle croisait en chemin. Elles étaient toutes illuminées a l'approche des periodes des fêtes. Elle s'arrêta devant l'une d'entre elle. Ca n'était pas son genre du tout, mais la belle robe de bal qu'elle vu l'attira. Elle était longue et touchait le sol. Derrière, elle reconnu une trainée. Elle avait une jolie couleur rouge, certainement de la Soie. Il y avait aussi des petits motifs noirs. Elle lui faisait penser au robe a l'époque de la monarchie en France. Elle adorait les robes des Reines et grandes Dames de Versailles. Néanmoins, elles étaient mieux sophistiqués qu'autrefois. Les yeux de la jeune adulte brillaient.

_Je veux l'essayer._ Pensa-t-elle, admirative.

Puis, elle revint sur terre et pensa que son bus était surment déjà là. Elle se mit à courir pour être sûre de ne pas le louper, sinon, presque quarante cinq minutes de marche l'attendait.

Enfin, elle apperçut l'arrêt, mais il n'y avait personne, alors qu'habituellement, il était bondé. Une fois arrivée, elle s'assit sous l'abris, puis repris sont souffle. Elle regarda l'heure sur son téléphone portable et s'appercut que l'horraire du bus était déjà passé.

_Je vais me faire tuer au lycée... _

Nami se leva d'un bond et pris la direction de son école en courant.

\- Ussop attention ! Cria une fille aux étranges cheveux bleus

Ledit Ussop ne pu se retirer à temps et se pris une boule de neige en pleine tête. Un garçon au cheveux noirs ria aux éclats.

\- Putain ! Luffy, arrête ça ! C'est d'la triche ! J'étais même pas prêt ! Cria Ussop

Un garçon à la crinière blonde vient écraser de la neige sur la tête de Vivi, cette fille aux cheveux bleus. Puis, au moment où elle voulait répliquer, son regard fut attiré vers une silouette qui courait du coin de l'oeil.

\- Hey mais...

\- C'est cette fille... Reprit le jeune homme à la cheveulure blonde quelque peu étonné.

\- Luffy, y a ta copine ! S'exclama Ussop, l'air moqueur.

Luffy stoppa tout activité et se retourna vers "sa copine". C'est cette fille qu'il méprise tant. Cette fille tellement laide. Tellement insociable.

Elle est simplement le souffre douleur de tout le lycée. Et il prends un malin plaisir à la dénigrer devant ses amis.

Elle s'est arrêtée de courir en entendant Ussop parler. Elle savait que c'était de elle dont il s'agissait, surtout venant de ce groupe d'élèves.

\- Hey mais qui voilà, c'est notre rousse pouante préférée ! Ria Luffy, suivit de ses amis.

Vivi tenta de dire quelques mots, mais le jeune repris aussitôt.

\- Tu t'es lavée aujourd'hui, au moins ? Je n'ai pas encore envie de m'assoire a côté d'une fille puant le poisson mort, haha !

Les rires de ses amis fusèrent encore de plus bels. Seule Vivi et Zoro ne rièrent pas.

\- Crêve sal fils de pute. Répondit la concernée. Puis, elle se mit à courir, craignant de se faire ruer de coups par Luffy et sa bande.

Tous furent bouche-bées. Jamais elle n'avait répliqué à Luffy. Elle n'avait jamais osé. Jamais répondu à personne d'ailleurs.

Le jeune homme fulminait. Il n'avait rien pu faire, rien pu répliquer. Il était dans une colère noir. Il voulait se venger, la poursuivre, l'enlever puis l'attaché et la frapper pour lui faire regretter ses mots. Il fallait qu'il fasse quelque chose.

Luffy mit son cartable sur son dos et se lança à la poursuite de la jeune rouquine.

Nami courait a en perdre haleine. Elle regrettait déjà ses mots. Elle était complètement épuisée, et ses jambes ne semblaient plus lui obéir. Mais elle continuait de courir, encore et encore. Elle entendait son bourreau la pourchasser. Elle entendait tous les juerons qu'il lâchait.

Les larmes finirent par lui couler des yeux.

_C'est le froid._ Essaya t-elle de se convaincre.

Sentant que ses jambes n'allaient plus tenir, et voyant Luffy se rapprocher dangereusement, elle se dit qu'il vallait mieux se cacher, puis rentrer à la maison juste après.

Elle ne perdit pas une seconde et disparue au coin d'un tournant menant à une petite ruelle.

Merde ! Cette garce avait réussi a lui filler entre les mains ! Il l'avait vu juste devant, et quelques secondes après, elle s'était envolée !

Il ne pourrait pas lui mettre la raclée de sa vie, ça non. Le problème n'est pas qu'il n'a pas la force neccessaire de le faire, ou alors que c'est simplement une fille, non. Non, rien de tout ça. Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas la toucher -Il ne l'avais jamais fais d'ailleurs. Il se sentait attiré, mais en même temps repoussé. Il ne comprennait pas vraiment ce qui lui arrivait, et n'aimait pas particulièrement ce ressenti. Il avait ce besoin de la hair et de l'apprécier. Peut être était-il vraiment un "enfoiré". Peut être avait-il se besoin de la voir soumise à lui?

Luffy est un garçon populaire, il ne pouvait pas trainer avec une fille aussi ringarde que cette rousse puante.

\- D'ailleurs, je ne me souviens plus de son prénom ?

Puis il s'arrêta progressivement et leva les yeux au ciel. La neige continuait de tomber sur les routes déjà recouverte d'un épais manteaux neigeux. Un flocon vient s'écraser sur la visage de Luffy.

_Je veux l'entendre, je veux la voir..._ Pensa-t-il

Non, pas la rousse. Cette fille, cette ChatteVoleuse. Qu'est-ce qu'elle lui manquait ! Il donnerait sont trésor pour ne serais-ce que la voir, ou même entendre sa voix juste deux petites secondes. Il voudrait aussi la serrer dans ses bras... Puis lui mettre son chapeau de paille sur sa tête pour qu'elle comprenne a qu'elle point elle est importante.

D'ailleurs, ce chapeau, ca l'agaçait que le lycée ne l'accepte pas. C'est quand même son trésor !

Soudain, alors que Luffy fulminait, seul, à propos de son chapeau de paille, le téléphone portable de ce dernier sonna. Il ne pris pas le temps de regarder qui appela.

\- Al-

\- CRETIN DE MERRRDEEE !

_Vivi... _

\- Non mais ça ne va pas de parler comme ça à cette fille, et de plus, de la poursuivre ?! Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fais ?! Où es-tu ?!

\- Je ne lui ai rien fais, et je suis en route pour rentrer chez moi. Dit-il en riant

\- Rentrer chez toi ? Mais, et le lycée, les cours ?!

\- Je m'en fou, haha !

Puis il raccrocha tout sourire, oubliant déjà son chapeau. Il se mit à courir en direction de sa maison.

_J'espère qu'elle sera connecté ! _

De son côté, vivi fulminait.

\- Calme toi Vivi... Lui conseilla Ussop

\- Mais il n'aura jamais son BAC ce crétin !

\- Il a eu son bac à sable, c'est déjà ça.

Il eu un blanc après que Zoro, renommé "le Marimo" eu dit sa "blague".

\- Putain mais tu te crois drôle la pelouse ? Lui rétorqua Sanji

\- La ferme la blondasse, j'essaie de faire de l'humour !

\- Ouais bah abstiens toi la prochaine fois...

\- Ta gueule Ussop, sinon je te découpe lorsqu'on sera au Dojo.

\- Oublie ce que j'ai dis ! Répondit Ussop, effrayé.

\- Arrête de vous battre, c'est agaçant.

\- Ecoutez ce que dit Robin-d'amouuuuuuuuuur ! S'exclama Sanji, tout ému.

Zoro, cette pelouse bien verte, était fils d'un maître de Dojo. Quant à Ussop, il fut recueilli très jeune par celui ci, à la mort des ses parents. Zoro ne s'intéresserait pour rien au monde aux études. "Pas assez d'actions" disait-il. De toute façon, il était sûr de devoir reprendre le Dojo familial, alors à quoi bon. Zoro est âgé de 19 ans.

Ussop rêvait de devenir architecte. Il aimait beaucoup dessiner, et contrairement au Marimo, il n'aimait pas du tout se battre. Il aime faire le mariole avec son meilleur ami Luffy, mais aussi organiser des petits théatre de marionnettes à l'improviste dans des foyers de protection de l'enfance. "Ils ne méritaient pas ça, ces pauvres gosses" disait-il souvent à ses amis comme justification. Ussop fêtera ses 18 ans dans quelques mois maintenant.

Sanji, lui, est le fils de l'un des plus grands restaurateur de Tokyo. Au grand bonheur de Luffy, soit dit en passant. Souvent, il se retrouvaient tous -lui et ses amis- dans l'un des petits fast-food que tenait sont père pour pouvoir y cuisiner lui même ses plats. On peut dire que ce sont leur petits restaurant à eux. "Tant que ma cuisine plait à Vivi et Robin, tout va bien !" aimait-il déblatérer. Sanji à 18 ans.

Quant à Robin et Vivi, leur passé, leur présent et leur avenir étaient "secret defense". Leurs amis savent juste qu'elles vivent ensemble pour des raisons de budjet. Robin est âgé de 19 ans, et Vivi, de 18 ans.

Vivi soupira.

_Pourquoi ne peuvent-ils pas s'entendre tous les deux.. ?_

Luffy avait hâte de rentrer chez lui. Malheureusement, il savait pertinement que ChatteVoleuse ne serait pas connecté. Elle était en cours, et il était rare qu'elle ne le soit pas. Les rares fois ou Luffy l'avait retrouvé sur Skype, c'était un jour de pluie où ChatteVoleuse avait fait un malaise et où personne n'avait eu l'obligeance de l'aider. Elle avait été à l'Hopital et avait été ramené chez elle quelques heures après. Elle avait alors chopé une bonne grippe qui l'avait clouée au lit pendant quatre jours qui fut douloureux. Luffy se souvient qu'il avait voulu "tabasser" toutes les personnes qui n'avait pas réagit, même si il ignore de qui ils s'agissaient et où cela c'était passé. Il avait aussi voulu se rendre au chevet de ChatteVoleuse, mais il ne pouvait pas n'ayant pas son adresse. Et puis, de toute façon, elle avait fermement refusé.

_Dur de lui tenir tête à cette fille._

Il arriva enfin en vu de sa maison; et après avoir crier un "VIANDE" strident dans la rue réveillant les derniers endormis, il défonca la porte, jetta ses affaires sur le sol, ne fit pas attention à son frère, pris à la volé un morceau de ce tendre poulet qui ne demandait qu'à être dévoré, puis coura dans sa chambre et alluma enfin son ordinateur. Il posa ses fesses sur sa chaise "de la mort qui tue parce qu'elle tourne t'as vu", et entra le code de son pc. Son grand frère, Ace, entra au même moment.

\- Putain, Luffy ! J'croyais que t'allais vraiment y aller cette fois !

\- Tu crois mal, haha !

\- C'est qui cette fille qui t'attire tant, bon sang ? Questionna Ace, quelque peu agacé

Luffy se retourna lentement et mis son doigt devant sa propre bouche.

\- Shiiiiiiiiiiii !

\- Toi alors...

Puis, dans un autre geste puéril, Luffy tira la langue à Ace.

Nami avait échappé à ce crétin de Luffy. Ou plutôt, pour une raison inconnue, il avait fait demi tour tout en hurlant des paroles incompréhensible. Elle avait alors été soulagé. La rouquine pensait vraiment que son pire ennemis la tabasserais à sang. Ou peut être même jusqu'à la mort. Elle soupira et décida de rentrer chez elle. Nami été complètement gelée. Elle ne compte même plus les heures où elle était restée dans cette ruelle, entre deux poubelles sous cette neige qui redoublait d'intensité avec les heures. Elle sorti sont téléphone portable, l'entendant vibrer. L'heure affichait pas loin de midi, et, un nouveau message de Ace.

_Ace? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il veut celui là..._

" Wsh la rousse ! On est mercredi aujourd'hui, et devine quoi... ?! On va sortir tous les deux ! Et c'est toi qui décide l'endroit cette fois ci, promis !

Je passe te prendre vers 15 h ! Sois prête !

Bisous !

Gold D Ace "

\- Oh c'est pas vrai...

"Tu n'es pas mon ami, et tu ne le sera jamais. Laisse moi tranquille."

Une fois son message envoyé, elle se leva enfin, ses jambes flageolantes, et pris la direction de sa maison. Elle enfonça ses écouteurs et mis sa musique du moment (Three Days Grace - Animal I have become) et accéléra. Elle avait vraiment froid.

Elle reçu un nouveau message de Ace la suppliant d'accepter, mais elle envoya le jeune homme sur les roses une nouvelle fois.

_Qu'est-ce qu'il peut être collant lorsqu'il s'y met..._

Nami passa devant cette boutique, celle de tout à l'heure, où la jolie robe de bal y figurait. Elle s'arreta une nouvelle fois, oubliant le froid qui l'a submergeait.

_C'est l'occasion de l'essayer._

Nami pris son portable et envoya un message.

" Changement de programme, Ace. Viens me chercher comme prévu, je t'attendrais. "

Il répondit presque aussitôt.

"Fais toi belle, ma belle ! "

Elle ria doucement, et repris son chemin.

Ace répondit à Nami, enjoué. Il était content que cette dernière ai accepté enfin sa requête. Il éteignit son téléphone portable, et s'assit sur son grand lit.

Il ouvrit son tiroir et en sorti un coffre fermé d'un cadna. Il enleva sa chaine autour du coup, qui n'était autre que la clef qui ouvrait cette boite. Il en sorti une photo qu'il carressa du bout des doigts.

\- Nojiko... Je suis tellement désolé... Je protègerais Nami, quoi qu'il m'en coute.

Sur cette photo figurait Nojiko, la soeur de Nami; cette dernière; Belmère, la maman des deux filles; Ace et puis Luffy. Elle avait été prise avant l'accident de voiture. Nojiko et Ace avaient alors 18 ans. Nami allait feter son 6ème anniversaire, et Luffy, venait tout juste d'avoir 6 ans. Nami avait alors été placée sous la protection de Genzo, son oncle. Puis, à la mort prématurée de celui ci, elle fut placée dans un foyer avec d'autres jeunes.

\- Je suis désolé... Tellement désolé de vous avoir tué...

Il colla la petite photo contre sa poitrine et quelques larmes se mirent a perler sur son visage.

\- Nojiko... Je t'aime toujours autant si ce n'est que plus fort aujourd'hui...

Il étouffa un sanglot et hurla presque:

\- Tu me manques tellement bordel... !

Nami était allongée dans son lit, écoutant le "tic tac" bruyant et ennuyant que son horloge produisait.

Elle soupira et se redressa. Finalement, elle n'avait plus vraiment envie de sortir.

Elle se leva, alla à la salle de bain pour se "faire belle" comme lui avait conseillé Ace plus tôt. Elle détacha ses cheveux, pour une fois, ça ne leur feraient pas de mal. Elle changea aussi ses vêtements pour y mettre une robe longue et épaisse. Elle mettrait sans doute son beau manteau blanc ainsi que son petit bonnet noir et rouge, assortie à sa robe et ses bottes noir et blanche.

Pourquoi autant d'effort pour Ace ?

C'est simple, Nami se souvenait de la promesse qu'il avait tenu à sa défunte soeur, Nojiko. Il devait toujours la proteger. Toujours veuillez sur elle et subvenir à ses besoins.

Nami pense que c'est de la folie et d'une inutilité monstreuse.

Néanmoins, elle ne pouvait pas montrer à ce garçon qu'aimait sa grand soeur, qu'elle est aussi faible; que des marques, des cicatrices sont gravées sur ses bras; qu'il y a peu, elle a tenté de passer de l'autre côté.

Elle se sent faible. Inutile. Détruite.

Nami n'a aucun ami. Ne parle à personne. Se renferme chez elle. Pleure le soir et souris le lendemain malgré toutes les horreurs qu'elle eu subit à l'école, ou même dans la rue, dans son propre quartier. Elle essait tant bien que mal de ne pas flancher. De ne pas ceder à la tentation de ne plus rien ressentir.

Nami se souvient encore des mots de sa grande soeur juste avant de monter dans cette voiture: " La vie est belle, alors souris !"

\- Foutu vie de merde, oui.

Elle soupira une seconde fois, se regarda dans le miroir. Puis, ses yeux se sont dirigés vers ses bras meurtris.

_Que suis-je devenue Nojiko ?_

Nami venait tout juste de se connecter sur Skype que déjà, GomuGomu lui envoyait un message. Il faut dire que ça ne l'a dérangeait pas du tout.

GomuGomu: Wsh ma jolie Chatte !

ChatteVoleuse: Connotation ?

GomuGomu: Tout à fait ! *Smiley machiavélique*

ChatteVoleuse: Toi j'te jure... Alors les cours, comment ça c'est passé ?

GomuGomu: La routine quoi... J'me suis fait chier tu peux pas savoir à quel point ! xdxdxd Et toi ?

ChatteVoleuse: Si t'écoutais en classe, tu te ferais pas chier -comme tu dis. Moi ça a été, tranquille.

_Je ne peux lui dire que j'ai falli me faire dégommer... _

GomuGomu: J'ai pas envie. C'est nul les cours t'sais.

ChatteVoleuse: Ca, c'est toi qui le dis...

GomuGomu: Bref. Tu sors aujourd'hui ? (Je ris beaucoup)

ChatteVoleuse: Figure toi que je sors aujourd'hui ! Alors, ne te fiches pas de moi *tire la langue*

GomuGomu: Avec qui ?

ChatteVoleuse: C'est secret ! Na !

GomuGomu: Maiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiis !

ChatteVoleuse: Et toi GG, tu sors ?

GomuGomu: C'est une proposition ?

ChatteVoleuse: Rêve !

GomuGomu: Toutes les nuits ! *grand sourire*

ChatteVoleuse: Et tu rêves de quoi ?

GomuGomu: De nous deux faisant l'amour voyons !

ChatteVoleuse: Crétin.

_ChatteVoleuse est déconnecté_

\- Il recommence à être entreprenant ce crétin.

Nami se leva, et se prépara. Elle ne mangea pas, jugeant qu'elle n'en avait pas besoin, et retourna se regarder dans la glace de sa salle de bain. Elle se trouvait un minimum jolie. En tout cas, elle sait qu'elle plaira à Ace, et qu'il ne se doutera de rien. Ses bras étaient cachés, ses cernes l'étaient aussi. Néanmoins, elle ne pouvait pas cacher les creux qui commencaient à se former sur ses joues. Elle était devenue tellement maigre. Et même si Nami le savait pertinement, elle n'arrivait pas vraiment a avaler de la nourriture. Seulement quelques barres de céréales par ci, par là, et une petite salade le soir lorsqu'elle en avait envie.

Elle enfila, comme prévu, son manteau, ses gants, son bonnet et ses bottes, puis alla attendre Ace devant la porte.

Enfin, il arriva, et qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise de trouver Luffy, son jeune frère, à ses côtés. Elle fut aussi étonnée que ce dernier le fut en la voyant si belle à ses yeux.

_Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces foutus étoiles qui brillent autour d'elle ?_

* * *

Veuillez m'excusez pour toutes les fautes d'inattentions, d'accords, de conjugaisons etc etc etc !

Un petit avis ? Conseil(s) ? N'oubliez pas, c'est surtout une plus grande introduction à l'histoire. C'est vraiment pour poser le contexte.

Rendez vous au prochain chapitre ?


	3. Chapter 3

Un an -presque jour pour jour- après la publication du premier chapitre, je vous poste enfin le deuxième xD !

Bon, je suis vraiment désolée pour ça. Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps, j'ai pas mal de soucis de santé, de famille, ce qui m'empeche d'écrire.

Et comme l'histoire est assez déprimante a certains moments, je ne voulais pas me détuire le moral qui est déjà au plus bas. Du coup, j'ai beaucoup geeké (Eh oui, vive les jeux vidéo) pour me changer les idées. Et quand je dis beaucoup... C'est BEAUCOUP.

Et surtout... J'avais perdue toutes mes données de toutes mes fictions qui datent -pour certaines- de 5 ans ! J'en ai même pleuré xD Mais, heureusement que j'avais enregistré tout sur ma clef USB. Bon... je n'avais pas mis a jour, mais j'ai récupéré le plus gros...

J'ai donc du recommencer le chapitre. Arf.

Désolée pour les fautes, passez outre mes p'tites patates.

RAPPEL: Nami a bien 18 ans. Je me suis fail dans le prologue xD

Chapitre 2

Précedement:

"Enfin, il arriva, et qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise de trouver Luffy, son jeune frère, à ses côtés. Elle fut aussi étonnée que ce-dernier le fût en la voyant si belle à ses yeux.

Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces foutus étoiles qui brillent autour d'elle ?"

Nami n'en revenait pas. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il foutait là, lui.

\- Alors, où veux-tu aller ? Demanda Ace, tout sourire.

La rousse ne savait que répondre, elle ne voulait pas passer une seule minute de son temps avec cet abrutis. Il lui fallait une parade.

Ace, devant son malaise, s'approcha de cette dernière. Elle eu un mouvement de recule, ce qui interpela d'avantage le jeune homme. Elle essaya d'articuler.

\- Hum... Ace, je suis désolée, mais je ne vais pas pouvoir sortir, haha...

\- Pourquoi as-tu ton manteau dans ce cas ?

Elle fut prise de court.

\- Parce que tu es là crétin. Je t'ais vu a travers la fenetre. Vu le temps, je ne vais pas sortir sans rien.

\- Mais tu étais déjà dehors lorsqu'on est arrivé.

\- Oui mais je savais que tu allais arrivé.

\- C'est vrai. J'suis con haha.

Quel joli mensonge. Elle soupira interieurement. Elle jeta un regarde bref au plus jeune des frères, qui lui, la froudroya du regard.

Quel connard, se dit-elle.

Ace se mit à faire la mou. Il commenca a supplier la jolie rousse de venir avec eux. Ne serais-ce que pour boire un chocolat au centre commercial du coin.

\- Ace... J'ai des choses a faire.

\- Mais tu sortais là, non ? Repliqua t-il

\- Mais non. Je te rappel que je me suis habillée car tu étais là.

\- C'est vrai, j'avais déjà oublié haha !

\- Tu es stupide... Ai-je soupiré

\- Ce n'est pas très gentil ça !

\- Ce n'etait pas censé l'être !

Ils se sont mit à rire. Elle ne sait pas vraiment pourquoi, mais rire lui fit un peu de bien.

Puis il reprit d'un air serieux.

\- Nami, pourquoi ne viens-tu pas ?

\- Je te l'ai dis, j'ai des choses a faire.

\- Hanw... Tu as un petit ami !

Elle fut bouche-bée.

\- Ah ! Je le savais !

Nami devenue aussi rouge que le sang, ne savait plus trouver les mots pour répondre. Le jeune homme se mit a rire encore une fois.

Comme pour regler cette "histoire", elle répliqua d'un coup dans les côtes, et lui sourit.

\- Mais non. Je n'en ai jamais eu, Ace. Mais...

\- Mais ? Dit-il, d'un air provocateur.

\- J'ai rencontré quelqu'un.

\- Ah ! Mais dis moi tout !

\- Ce n'est ni l'endroit, ni le moment pour en parler. Ai-je dis, embarassé.

Je ne peux tout simplement pas lui parler de qui il s'agit. Imaginez ce qu'il va penser de moi si je lui dis être amoureuse d'une personne que je n'ai jamais vu, jamais touché, et jamais entendu le son de sa voix.

Il se foutrait de moi ! Et c'est tellement mal vu les relations a distance... Surtout une rencontre sur un jeu vidéo.

"Les jeux vidéo rendent dangereux. Les jeux vidéo, c'est pas pour les filles" Disent-ils. Au diable ces débiles de journalistes. Les gens sont violent car ils le veulent bien. Si ils avaient un minimum de cerveau, ils penseraient autrement.

\- Nami ?

La jeune fille fut sortie de ses pensées.

\- Désolée de t'avoir dérangé, j'ai vraiment des choses importantes a regler.

Elle lui fit signe et rentra rapidement chez elle, ne laissant pas l'homme lui répondre.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il foutait là ?!

Il était déjà 18h. La jeune rousse s'ennuyait a mourir au fond de ses couvertures.

Elle avait ré-attaché ses cheveux, et s'était changé dans une espèce de robe de chambre ample et très peu attrayante. Mais elle s'en fichait pas mal a vrai dire.

Elle se leva enfin de son lit, alluma son ordinateur, et ronchona en découvrant qu'elle avait reçu un mail de son lycée.

Elle supprima le message (Thug life dites donc.) et se connecta a Skype, puis Steam* (NDA: Définition plus bas pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas) .

Elle fut assailli de messages sur ces plate-forme. Nami lisa ses messages, qui n'étaient pas très attrayant.

Elle allat sur le profil de GomuGomu pour y voir son statuts. Il était hors ligne. Que ce soit sur Skype ou Steam.

Mais où est-il ? Pour une fois que je suis vraiment impatiente de lui parler...

Tant pis.

Elle lança un jeu de fps (NDA: Un jeu de shoot), histoire de ce détendre un peu en tuant des gens. Qu'est-ce qu'elle aimait tuer des gens en ligne. Les entendre rager derrière leurs écrans était jouissif.

Parfois, elle se demandait si ce n'était simplement pas de la vengeance par rapport a sa vie actuelle. Elle "torturait" les gens sur les jeux, d'une certaine manière.

Etait-elle un monstre ?

Elle s'en fichait. Ca l'amusait. Et tout ce qui pouvait l'amuser était bon a prendre.

Après avoir été expulsée de son équipe pour "Anti-jeu", l'ennuie la gagna.

Elle ferma la fenêtre et mit sa tête sur son bureau.

Il lui manquait.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fiche enfin ?

Nami avait envie de sa présence. De reçevoir un message de lui. D'entendre sa voix. D'être dans ses bras. Et plus recemment: De l'embrasser.

Mais elle n'avait pas vraiment confiance.

Après tout, malgré tout ce qu'ils ont vecus ensemble, etait-il vraiment ce qu'il est actuellement ? Etait-il gentil ? Etait-il vraiment drôle ? Ne se force t-il pas a lui parler ?

Est-ce que je l'ennuie a m'enfuir tout le temps ?

Elle soupira. Evidement qu'il est ce qu'il est. Elle n'allait pas commencer a douter de lui. Il est différent des autres.

Elle a juste...

Peur de me faire abandonner.

Soudain, une notification sur Steam la sortie de ses songes. Elle releva la tête, et cliqua sur l'icone de sa demande d'amis.

La jeune fille se questionna un moment, et scruta le profil de la personne qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

Lui aussi joue à CS:GO ? (NDA: Counter Strike Global Offensive)

Avec une naïveté déconcertante, elle accepta l'invitation. Puis, elle ouvrit une fenetre de discution avec cette personne.

ChatteVoleuse: Bonjour. On se connait ?

TishMe: Je viens de jouer avec toi a CS:GO là.

TishMe: Vu ton profil et ton pseudo, j'imagine que t'es une fille. Donc, ne viens pas jouer sur un jeu vidéo alors que tu ne sais pas. Surtout si t'es vraiment une fille.

Pauvre conne.

TishMe est hors ligne pour le moment et recevra votre message à sa prochaine connexion.

Mais il l'avait déjà supprimé de ses amis.

Elle soupira une nouvelle fois. Puis, elle se mit à rire. Mais c'était un rire sarcastique.

Elle était contente, mais ne l'était pas vraiment.

Soudain, le bruit sonore de Skype l'interpella.

GG ! Souria-t-elle.

GomuGomu: Salut ma jolie Chatte !

ChatteVoleuse: Hey.

GomuGomu: Je t'ais manqué ? *Coeur*

ChatteVoleuse: Non.

GomuGomu: Bah t'es pas drôle !

ChatteVoleuse: Je sais !

GomuGomu: Alors ? Comment c'était ? Tu es sortis ?

ChatteVoleuse: Non, j'avais des choses a faire.

GomuGomu: Ah. Je croyais vraiment que tu allais sortir cette fois.

ChatteVoleuse: Il y a eu des imprévus en faite haha.

GomuGomu: Quels genres ?

ChatteVoleuse: Y a un gars qui s'est ramené avec son p'tit frère que j'aime pas. Du coup, j'ai du trouver une excuse, tu comprends ?

GomuGomu: Ah ouais ! *rire*

ChatteVoleuse: J'ai joué à CS:GO du coup.

GomuGomu: Dis moi que tu t'es faite insultée ! haha

ChatteVoleuse: Bien sûr ! Pour qui tu me prends ? Je suis là pour ça. Regarde, je te fais un copier/coller:

ChatteVoleuse: TishMe: Vu ton profil et ton pseudo, j'imagine que t'es une fille. Donc, ne viens pas jouer sur un jeu vidéo alors que tu ne sais pas. Surtout si t'es vraiment une fille. Pauvre conne.

GomuGomu: *rire* Mais quel connard !

ChatteVoleuse: Haha !

GomuGomu: Tu devrais faire attention au DDOS** ! (NDA: Definition en dessous de la fiction !)

ChatteVoleuse: T'inquiète !

GomuGomu: Mais dis moi...

ChatteVoleuse: Oui ?

GomuGomu: Tu n'as pas fais profiter ce fdp de ta jolie voix ?

ChatteVoleuse: Crétin.

GomuGomu: Maiiiis !

Pendant dix longues minutes, il n'y eu aucun message d'échangé.

GomuGomu: CV ?

ChatteVoleuse: Et lettre de motivation ?

GomuGomu: ... T'es pas serieuse ! C'est nul comme blague ! Tu te trolls toi même !

ChatteVoleuse: Haha. Plus serieusement, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

GomuGomu: Je suis tombée amoureux de deux filles.

ChatteVoleuse: Ah...

GomuGomu: L'une est une fille de mon lycée. Elle s'assoit près de moi en cours. Bon... Elle a pas trop eu le choix en faite haha ! Je l'a connais depuis longtemps. Depuis que j'suis p'tit.

Quelle chance ais-je face a elle...

GomuGomu: Mais il y a toi ! Et tu le sais !

ChatteVoleuse: Je t'ais déjà dis d'arrêter de plaisanter avec ça.

GomuGomu: Désolé, désolé, mais je ne plaisante pas.

ChatteVoleuse: Hm.

GomuGomu: J'aime pas ces "Hm" !

ChatteVoleuse: Il faudra faire avec mon chou !

GomuGomu: J'adore lorsque tu m'appels "mon chou".

ChatteVoleuse: Tu resteras crétin toute ta vie ?

GomuGomu: Oh oui !

GomuGomu: Mais je t'aime vraiment ChatteVoleuse. Et je veux vraiment te rencontrer.

ChatteVoleuse: Mais tu aimes cette fille aussi.

GomuGomu: La relation entre nous est... Electrique.

ChatteVoleuse: Je vois. Elle ne t'aime pas.

GomuGomu: Tu dois savoir que je ne suis pas la même IRL. (NDA: In Real Life)

ChatteVoleuse: C'est-à-dire ?

GomuGomu: Bah... Je ne veux plus paraitre faible et que l'ont se moque de moi...

ChatteVoleuse: J'ai peur de comprendre. Tu n'es pas gentil avec cette fille ?

GomuGomu: Pas vraiment finalement...

GomuGomu: Je l'aime depuis longtemps, tu sais. Mais je ne peux pas le faire voir. Je ne veux pas qu'elle le sache.

ChatteVoleuse: Ecoute GG, tu devrais lui parler. Te montrer plus gentil avec elle. Le regard des autres, mais on s'en bas les ovaires, non ?

GomuGomu: Facile a dire, j'ai pas d'ovaires moi.

ChatteVoleuse: GG... Je te parle serieusement.

GomuGomu: Désolé CV. Mais tu es plus attirante.

ChatteVoleuse: Je ne pense pas.

GomuGomu: Mais tu n'es pas a ma place. Je sais ce que je ressens.

ChatteVoleuse: Je n'aime pas cette phrase.

GomuGomu: Je suis amoureux de toi, que ca te plaise ou non.

GomuGomu: Je dois déco, je reviens après, ok ?

ChatteVoleuse: Je t'attends.

Amoureux d'une autre fille, hein ? Comment peut-on aimer plusieurs personnes à la fois ?

Puis, elle reçu un autre message.

GomuGomu: J'ai envie de te voir CV. Dis moi au moins ton prénom, s'il te plait.

ChatteVoleuse: Ca n'a aucun rapport ! Lorsque tu m'auras dis le tiens.

GomuGomu: C'est toujours à moi de dire les choses en premier !

ChatteVoleuse: Je m'appelle Nina.

Par précaution, je ne lui dirais pas mon vrai prénom.

GomuGomu: Deux ans d'attente pour ça. J'aime pas.

ChatteVoleuse: T'es culotté toi !

GomuGomu: Haha ! Je plaisante. Moi c'est Luffy ! Bon, je reviens, je dois vraiment y aller.

GomuGomu est absent.

Luffy ? Pourquoi diable est-ce qu'il doit porter le même prénom que cet abruti du lycée ?!

Mais elle réfléchit un moment.

Peut être que lui aussi, il m'a mentit ? Je n'aime pas ça...

Sur le moment, elle ne savait pas vraiment si c'était une bonne chose de lui cacher sa véritable identitée.

Mais c'etait certainement mieux ainsi.

Nami se leva machinalement de son bureau pour se diriger vers la salle de bain. Décidément, cette journée était bien nulle. Elle ouvrit un placard et saisit une boite. La seule boite.

Nojiko... Ce fut encore une bien triste journée.

Elle jeta cette boite de médicaments a travers la fenêtre de sa maison, donnant chez son voisin.

Petit cadeau.

La jeune fille ne devait pas se laisser tenter. Ca ne devait plus arriver. Elle n'essayerait plus de se suicider.

GomuGomu: Re !

ChatteVoleuse: Re.

Il était déjà 21 heure. Avant le retour de GG, Nami avait eu le temps de prendre sa douche, manger une petite salade, regarde un épisode de sa série du moment (Qu'on le lui avait suggéré sur un Forum) et faire son ménage. Autrement dis, il avait pris son temps.

GomuGomu: Tu viens jouer ce soir ?

ChatteVoleuse: Non, je n'ai pas très envie.

GomuGomu: Mais alleeeeer ! Ca fait longtemps qu'ont a pas joué ensemble !

ChatteVoleuse: Désolée GG.

GomuGomu: Tu peux m'appeler par mon prénom, tu sais.

ChatteVoleuse: Je préfère GG.

GomuGomu: Quoi ? tu n'aimes pas mon prénom Nina ?!

ChatteVoleuse: Ne m'appel pas par mon prénom. Ce n'est pas que je n'aime pas le tiens, mais il me rappel de mauvais souvenirs...

GomuGomu: Ah... Désolée de m'appeler Luffy.

ChatteVoleuse: C'est vraiment ton prénom ?

GomuGomu: Bah oui pourquoi ?

ChatteVoleuse: Comme ça. Dis GG ?

GomuGomu: ?

ChatteVoleuse: Je pourrais avoir ton numéro de téléphone ?

GomuGomu: T'as envie de m'appeler ?

ChatteVoleuse: Donne le moi s'il te plait.

GomuGomu: Bah... Bon ok.

ChatteVoleuse: Ca te dérange ? J'ai juste envie de te parler un peu plus souvent.

GomuGomu: Tu m'aimes ?

ChatteVoleuse: Non. Aller, donne, je t'enverrais un sms.

GomuGomu: Ok ! [Inserez numéro de téléphone quelconque] Voilà !

ChatteVoleuse: Merci. Je t'envoies le sms.

GomuGomu: Je viens de le recevoir. Dis, t'aurais pu mettre autre chose qu'un point quand même.

ChatteVoleuse: Non.

GomuGomu: Méchanteee !

ChatteVoleuse: Haha.

GomuGomu: Dis, tu vas a quelle école ?

ChatteVoleuse: C'est important de savoir ça ?

GomuGomu: Bah oui !

ChatteVoleuse: J'ai pas envie de te le dire.

GomuGomu: Mais t'es tellement méchaaaante ! Moi je vais au lycée Seiko (NDA: Completement inventée.)

ChatteVoleuse: SERIEUX ?!

GomuGomu: Toi aussi ?!

Mais... C'est impossible...

GomuGomu: Nina ?

Je ne connais qu'une personne qui se nomme ainsi... Et elle me déteste...

ChatteVoleuse: Désolée. Non, je n'y suis pas. Mais j'avais ma soeur qui y allait.

Coucou les mensonges.

GomuGomu: T'as une soeur ?

ChatteVoleuse: "Avais".

GomuGomu: Ah... Désolé... Elle te manque ?

ChatteVoleuse: Enormement. Mais je ne veux pas en parler. T'es dans quelle classe ?

GomuGomu: En terminal L, pourquoi ?

ChatteVoleuse est déconnecté.

Nami se tournait, et se retournait dans son lit. Elle ne pensait qu'à lui.

Le garçon avec qui elle dialoguait depuis deux ans, deux longues années, était en faite le garçon qu'elle detestait au lycée. Celui de ses peurs. Celui qui ruine sa vie jour après jour.

Comment peut-il être aussi différent derrière un ordinateur ?!

La jeune fille commença a pleurer et a se maudire. Elle ne pouvait pas l'aimer. C'est un abrutis. Il est violent et méchant. Prends un malin plaisir a faire souffrir les gens.

Comment ai-je pu l'aimer... Nojiko... Aide-moi...

Les larmes l'a submergea. Toute sa vie passa devant ses yeux. Toutes les blessures qu'elle essayait de guérir s'ouvrit en un instant. La mort de ses parents. Celle de sa soeur. Luffy qui l'insulte, la frappe, l'humilie. Ace qu'elle a du soutenir malgré qu'elle était toute aussi dévasté. La façon dont elle doit se retenir pour ne pas pleurer devant les autres. De ne pas exploser. De ne pas ceder a la tentation de ne plus rien ressentir. Le fait d'être totalement seule, sans amis.

Elle se replia sur elle même, ses mains en croix agrippant ses bras.

Je ne dois pas céder...

Elle serra les dents. Ses mains se refermant avec force.

Je ne dois pas...

Ses ongles se plantait dans sa peau.

Merde... ! Je dois atténuer la douleur... !

Elle se leva furieusement, et se dépêcha d'aller à la salle de bain. Elle se regarda dans la glace. Elle était sur le point de craquer. Elle répéta inlassablement de ne pas le faire.

Mais ce soir encore, son sang coulera sur ses draps.

Luffy s'éveilla doucement. Quel sale nuit.

Il avait essayé de contacter ChatteVoleuse une bonne partie de la nuit, mais sans succès. Qu'avait-il fait ? Avait-il dis quelque chose de déplacée ?

Oui, enfin, ce n'est pas comme si il ne le faisait pas tout le temps. Mais là. Il n'avait rien fais. Non ?

Aujourd'hui encore, il n'irait pas en cours.

Il fait trop froid, ca me fatigue.

En voyant l'heure sur son réveille -qui affichait 11h26, il remit ses couvertures sur lui même, s'allongea dans son lit et ferma les yeux. Il se dit qu'il allait dormir un peu, et lorsqu'il ira sur skype tout à l'heure, elle sera là, comme d'habitude. Ils iraient ensemble sur un jeu vidéo pour embêter les gens.

\- LUFFY !

\- Quoiiiii ? Marmonna le concerné, endormis.

\- Il est arrivé quelque chose de grave à Nami !

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que ça m'fasse ?

Ace, abasourdis devant la stupidité de son frère, lui balança une des nombreuses coupes que Luffy avait remporté lors de compétition de Basket.

\- Aie ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ? Pesta ce dernier en recevant le trophée.

\- Elle a perdue beaucoup de sang ! Elle est inconsciente et son oxygène ! Je vais à l'hopital immédiatement !

\- Je viens avec toi.

Sur le chemin de l'hopital, Ace expliqua à son frère la manière dont c'était déroulé les choses. Il avait trouvé la jeune fille maculée de sang dans son lit, puis avait appelé les pompiers. Il lui conta aussi ce qu'il avait vu. Les marques sur l'ensemble de son corps, les tonnes de boites de médicaments vident qu'il avait trouvé prés de son corps inerte. Luffy ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi le grand allait quotidiennement chez la puante. Il était amoureux d'elle ou quoi ?

\- Elle est si maigre... Si... Marqué. Comment ai-je pu ne rien remarquer... ?

\- Tu n'y es pour rien Ace. Je n'ai rien vu non plus. Même au lycée. Personne n'a rien vu.

\- Personne n'est là pour elle. Je ne suis pas assez présent.

\- Bien sûr que si. Répondit fermement Luffy. Tu es là.

\- Pas assez.

Ils continuèrent de marcher. Le temps était trop mauvais pour y prendre la voiture. Inutile d'avoir d'autres blessés.

Arrivés à l'hopital, Ace et Luffy n'ont pas été très bien accueillit.

Personne ne voulait que Nami soit dérangé.

Il s'en suivit débats et cris. Elle n'avait aucune famille de toute façon. Personne d'autre ne viendrait la voir. Personne ne s'en souciait.

Finalement, le médecin en charge de la rouquine accepta, mais pour peu de temps. Elle était toujours inconsciente, sous oxygène et perfusé d'une poche de sang.

Seulement dix petites minutes étaient accordé.

Ils se précipitèrent tout deux jusqu'à sa chambre.

Elle était si pâle.

Ace ne pu s'empecher de penser a la défunt soeur de Nami. A la promesse qu'il ne tenait pas. Il etouffa un sanglot. il ne flancherait pas. Elle se reveillera, et il prendrait soin d'elle. Quitte a se quelle vienne habiter chez lui.

Quant à Luffy, il était partagé entre plusieurs sentiments. Le remord, la peine, le désarrois et l'inquiétude. Elle était la seconde fille qu'il aimait. Mais il se devait de la haïr. Ceci lui fit penser à Nina. Il prit son téléphone et remarqua qu'elle n'avait toujours pas répondu a ses sms.

Elle doit être en cours actuellement.

Néanmoins, il ecrivit un message rapide.

Soudain, la poche de Ace se mit a vibrer. Il y prit le téléphone et regarda.

\- C'est le téléphone de Nami. Elle a reçu un sms. Un certain... "GomuGomu", tu connais ?

* Steam est une plate-forme regroupant des jeux vidéo (Souvent en ligne). On peut donc acheter des jeux, inviter des amis pour parler/jouer avec, ont peut les appeler, leur parler directement dans un jeu vidéo. discuter instantanément avec ses amis. Un peu comme Skype, mais avec des jeux. (ET EN BIEN MIEUX HZOBFOBGEQRV)

** Je vous ai copié/collé la définition car j'étais pas sûre que vous alliez me comprendre xD : "Le "Distributed denial-of-service" ou déni de service distribué est un type d'attaque très évolué visant à faire planter ou à rendre muette une machine en la submergeant de trafic inutile (voir fiche DoS). Plusieurs machines à la fois sont à l'origine de cette attaque (c'est une attaque distribuée) qui vise à anéantir des serveurs, des sous-réseaux, etc. D'autre part, elle reste très difficile à contrer ou à éviter. C'est pour cela que cette attaque représente une menace que beaucoup craignent."

C'est terminé pour ce chapitre !

C'était un petit chapitre. J'aime bien quand c'est petit. J'espère pouvoir poster le 3ème chapitre rapidement. La fiction ne devrait pas être longue. (Pas plus de 6 chapitres je pense.)

A vrai dire, je ne suis pas satisfaite. Mais je ne pense pas pouvoir ajouter quelque chose d'autre.

Merci de me lire et de me suivre !

Un café, un repas, un commentaire ?


	4. Chapter 4

Je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de retour sur le chapitre 2, j'avoue avoir été un peu deçue. Je me demande si l'histoire vous plaît toujours haha. J'avoue ne pas être satisfaite moi même.

Je sais que ce n'est pas vraiment le moment de dire ça, mais je tenais a vous demandez, avant de lire ma fiction, d'avoir une pensée a toutes les innocentes victimes de cette attentat de Paris survenu le 13 Novembre.

Veuillez excuser les fautes, je ne suis pas très très douée et je fais beaucoup d'erreurs d'étourderies et je n'ai pas de correcteur/correctrice.  
En tout cas, voici enfin le 3ème chapitre. Et désolée de l'attente.

Précedement:

\- C'est le téléphone de Nami. Elle a reçu un sms. Un certain... "GomuGomu", tu connais ?

\- Avec nous ?

\- Oui.

\- T'es serieux là ?

\- Ca te pose un problème ?

\- Bah...

\- Non évidement, il n'y a aucun problème.

Luffy soupira. La nouvelle était tombée: Nami allait définitivement vivre chez lui. Ace était devenu froid depuis l'incident du mois dernier.

Un long mois c'était écoulé. Ace restait le plus clair de son temps chez la rousse, lui faisant son repas, l'aidant a rattraper ses cours ect. D'après son frère, elle avait repris des forces, était moins pâle. Et puis, elle n'était plus toute seule.

Il soupira a nouveau. Son ventre se sera.

Il n'était pas allée voir Nami depuis ce jour où il avait découvert la véritable identitée de "Nina". Lorsqu'il avait arraché le téléphone des mains de son frère, il n'y avait pas cru. Il était tombé de haut. Nami est Nina. Nina est Nami. Deux ans, sans relache, a lui parler tout les jours sans s'aperçevoir qui elle était vraiment. A la martyrisé au lycée, a l'aimer derrière un écran d'ordinateur.

Il avait toujours du mal a y croire d'ailleurs. Ca semblait si insensé.

Pour la énième fois de la journée, il alla sur le profil Steam de Nami. Elle était en ligne. Luffy était tenté de l'ajouter une nouvelle fois pour lui parler, lui demander si elle allait bien, mais il ne le fera pas. Il l'avait supprimé, et c'était certainement mieux comme ça.

Lorsqu'elle était rentrée chez elle, il y a quinze jours de cela, elle lui avait envoyé un message sur skype. Un message où elle s'excusait des ennuies qu'elle avait causé, de ses deux années de mensonges mais qui n'en étaient pas vraiment vu qu'elle l'ignorait. Elle lui avait également dit qu'elle l'avait découvert juste avant de faire toutes ces choses horribles.

Luffy lui avait répondu d'aller "crever."

Il l'avait surement fait pleurer, encore. Il l'avait surement encore blessée. Depuis toujours, il l'avait blessé.

Il s'en voulait. De tout ce qu'il lui dit au lycée. De tout ce qu'elle a subit, et qu'il en était la principal cause.

Ca faisait si longtemps qu'ils se connaissaient. Comment en est-il arrivé a la detester au point de l'avoir presque tué ?

Lui même le savait, il ne pouvait la detester. Alors pourquoi être dans l'obligation de la faire souffrir ?

Il se donnait un style: Il voulait être le plus fort, que tout le monde soient a ses pieds, qu'ont soit là pour lui. Luffy a peur. Etre completement seul l'effraie au point de faire de lui une personne qu'il n'est pas.

Il était un connard. Et rien d'autre.

Il s'en voulait de la trouver drôle, sympathique, attentionnée et incroyablement belle malgré les efforts de cette dernière pour ne pas l'être.

Il se devait de la hair. Parce qu'il l'aimait éperduement.

Voilà maintenant deux mois que Nami était sortie de l'hopital. Deux mois que Ace prenait soin d'elle, au point où il en oubliait son jeune frère.

Nami était devenue indispensable dans sa vie. Enfin, plus qu'auparavant. Il ne pouvait pas la laisser seule, la laisser mourir.

Nami lui avait raconté sa rencontre avec Luffy sur les jeux vidéo, et a quel point ils étaient devenues si proche l'un de l'autre. Mais a quel point ils étaient si éloignés au lycée. Elle lui avait aussi dit tout ce qu'elle subissait lorsqu'elle sortait de chez elle.

Ace n'en revenait pas de l'attitude de son frère envers la rousse. Bon dieu, mais qu'est-ce qu'il fichait ?

Il lui avait décollé un crochet du droit dans sa figure lorsqu'il était rentré chez lui le soir. Il avait passé la soirée a pester contre lui, a lui dire a quel point il était indigne d'être son frère.

Ses paroles avaient été dures, mais elles avaient fait réfléchir Luffy, et c'était tout ce qui comptait.

Aujourd'hui, une toute nouvelle vie commence pour tout le monde. Nami emménageait cette après midi dans leur maison.

Tout les cartons, meuble indispensable et récupérable attendaient sagement dans sa nouvelle maison.

Elle était anxieuse. Le fait de vivre avec Luffy lui faisait horriblement peur. Elle savait pertinemment que ca n'allait pas être de tout repos d'être dans la même maison que lui.

Une fois les clefs rendus au propriétaire de la maison, Nami se mit en route en direction de la maison des frangins.

L'enfer commençait.

\- Donc, on récapitule. Pendant l'absence de ton frère, je ne sors pas de ma chambre. Si je le souhaite, je n'ai le droit qu'à 5 minutes le temps d'aller aux WC. Je ne te dérange pas, ne viens pas frapper à ta porte, ne mange pas à la même table. C'est bien ça ?

\- T'as oublié un truc j'crois.

Nami réfléchit un moment.

\- Tu es sûr ? Dit-elle d'un air niais.

\- Ne pompe pas toute la connexion internet avec tes Dl ! (Dl = Téléchargement en Français.)

Luffy ferma la porte de sa chambre violement après y être entré.

\- Entendue... Murmura-t-elle.

Il était actuellement 22h 37.

Cela faisait maintenant trois semaines que Nami squattait chez les Monkey D.

Elle entra dans sa chambre fraîchement peinte. Le orange, le bleu et le rouge dominait la pièce.

Ace venait de quitter la maison. Il était partie en voyage d'affaire. L'entreprise familiale était désormais dans ses mains depuis la mort de leurs parents dans un accident d'avion. La MonkeyDFamilyCorporation gérait plusieurs grosses entreprises spécialisées dans l'informatique. Ce n'était franchement pas de tout repos pour les employés et en particulier pour le patron.

La rouquine soupira. Maintenant que Ace était partie, elle ne s'amusera plus autant qu'avant. Sa poitrine se serra. Elle voulait qu'il revienne pour qu'ils puissent rire ensemble, sortir faire les magasins, que Ace continue de lui apprendre l'informatique.

Mais il était partis. Et Luffy n'était pas agréable. Il était enfermé dans sa chambre, sauf pendant les repas où Ace le forçait a venir à table.

Elle ouvrit son ordinateur, lança Skype, puis Steam. elle reçut deux notifications. Une sur Skype, une sur Steam.

Deux invitations d'amis.

Deux invitations de GomuGomu. Ou plutôt, de Luffy.

Le cerveau de Nami se mit a faire un bond. Elle était perdue. Il y a dix minutes, ce même garçon venait du lui dire qu'il ne fallait pas le déranger.

Malgré le fait qu'elle n'accepta aucune invitation, elle reçu un message skype de Luffy à la suite.

Ce message datait de la veille.

GomuGomu: Salut Chaton. J'vais pas t'embêter longtemps: Même si j'ai découvert ton identitée recemment, j'peux pas faire abstraction de ce que je ressens. Tout ce que j'ai pu te dire sur steam/skype est vrai. Donc j'te propose qu'on se parle ici, mais qu'on se calcule pas IRL. (Rappel: In Real Life.)

Même si je suis un vrai débile dans la vie de tout les jours, tu sais vraiment qui je suis au fond. Et j'ai pas envie que ma popularité en prenne un coup, tu vois ?

Nami accepta sa demande d'ajout, puis elle répondit aussitôt avec une vitesse déconcertante.

ChatteVoleuse: Ta popularité ? C'est une blague ?

Luffy ne tarda pas a répondre a son message.

GomuGomu: Pour certaines raisons qui ne te regardent pas, je ne peux pas être seul.

ChatteVoleuse: Si ca ne me regarde pas, ne m'en parle pas.

GomuGomu: J'ai pas l'choix. Tu sais que j'suis et ce que je ressens. Et comme je t'ai dit, je peux pas être seul. Je peux pas perdre tout mes amis.

ChatteVoleuse: Je suis si répugnante que ca à tes yeux ?

GomuGomu: ...

GomuGomu: Tu sais très bien que non.

ChatteVoleuse: Alors pourquoi me detestes-tu autant IRL ?!

GomuGomu: Parce que je suis amoureux de toi.

ChatteVoleuse: Ca n'a aucun sens !

Au moment où Nami allait se déconnecter, elle recu une nouvelle notification.

GomuGomu: C'est de ma faute si Nojiko est morte.

Elle hésita un moment avant de répondre.

ChatteVoleuse: Explication ?

GomuGomu: C'est de ma faute.

ChatteVoleuse: J'avais compris. En quoi cela l'est ?

Il y eu un moment d'attente insoutenable pour Nami.

GomuGomu: Ca allait etre ton anniversaire. Et j'avais demandé à Ace et Noji d'aller te chercher un cadeau de ma part. J'étais petit et je pouvais pas sortir de chez moi, alors je leur ai demandé. Ils ont refusé car ils devaient partir a la mer ce jour là. Alors j'ai dit a mon frère et ta soeur qu'ils étaient des imbéciles et pensaient qu'à eux. Ils ont cédé et tu connais la suite de l'histoire.

Les larmes coulaient sur le visage pâle de Nami.

GomuGomu: Donc si j'avais pas fait le gamin égoiste, elle serait pas morte.

ChatteVoleuse: Ce n'est pas de ta faute.

GomuGomu: Ouais, ça, Ace me l'a déjà déblatéré.

GomuGomu: Si j'avais rien dit, elle serait encore là, mon frère serait heureux et arrêterait de pleurer, tu ne serais pas en dépression, tu ne ferait pas toutes ces choses, je ne serais pas dans l'obligation de te detester et je pourrais t'aimer sans penser que je serais seul si je prenais soin de toi.

_ChatteVoleuse est déconnecté._

Luffy soupira une nouvelle fois. Il se demandait a quoi il jouait.

Il ferma le clapet de son ordinateur portable, enleva son pijama, et s'installa sous ses couvertures. Il prit ses jambes dans ses bras et ferma les yeux. (NDA: un petit foetus.)

Peut être qu'il n'aurait pas du dire tout ça.

_Toc Toc_

\- Luffy ? Murmura une voix derrière la porte.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veuxs Nami ? Murmura-t-il également.

\- Nojiko n'est pas morte par ta faute.

Luffy soupira d'exaspération. Elle n'avait donc pas compris ? Nami reprit.

\- Tu n'as pas controlé le camion qui lui a foncé dessus. Tu n'étais pas ce virage qui ne lui a laissé aucune chance de survit.

\- Mais Ace a survécu. Lanca t-il.

\- Le médecin a dit que...

Elle marqua une pose.

\- Oui ? demanda Luffy, se redressa sur son lit puis s'approchant de la porte.

\- Nojiko a protégé Ace de son corps. C'est grace a ça qu'il a survécu. Tu ne devrais pas dire que c'est de ta faute. Et ce n'est pas non plus la faute de ton frère aîné. Tu devrais plutôt remercier ma soeur de l'avoir sauvé, et de lui avoir donné tant d'amour.

Il eu un silence pesant. La rousse entendait la respiration du jeune homme a travers la porte.

\- Je suis désolée de constater une telle souffrance en toi.

Elle posa sa main sur la porte. Sans le savoir, Luffy en fit de même.

\- Et... Merci de m'aimer malgré ce que je suis comme source de discorde. Bonne nuit Luffy.

Il ne répondit rien et entendit Nami ouvrir la porte de sa chambre puis la refermer.

Il se mit de nouveau sous ses couvertures et sourit.

Il était fou amoureux.

\- Un bal ?! S'écrièrent les filles de la classe.

\- Avec obligation de venir ! S'écria le professeur de Français. Toutes les informations vous seront données très prochainement.

Le cloche de 17h retenti. C'était la fin de la journée et le début du WE.

Noel était maintenant très proche.

Nami cacha sa tête dans ses mains. La dernière chose dont elle avait besoin, c'était bien ça.

Obligation ? Depuis quand sommes nous obligés de participer a ce genre d'événement ?

Elle soupira, et releva la tête pour regarder les jeunes gens de sa classe s'extasier.

\- Luffyyyy ~ ! hurla une fille aux cheveux Bleus. J'ai pas de partenaire, tu viens avec moi a ce foutu bal ?

\- Vivi ? Tu n'y vas pas avec Sanji ?

\- Me parle pas de ça s'il te plait... Ce gars est amoureux de Zoro et il veut pas l'admettre. Ria Vivi

\- Serieux ? Eclata de rire Luffy. Et Zoro, il en pense quoi ?

\- Figure toi que je lui ai demandé à cette blonde. Répondit une voix provenant de derrière moi.

\- Et il a répondit quoi ? Demanda Vivi à Zoro, qui venait d'entrer dans la salle de classe.

\- Il est devenu tout rouge et s'est enfui, ce débile de cuistot.

Le joyeux petit groupe se mit à rire de plus belle, bientôt rejoins par le reste de "la bande des beaux gosses".

Je les déteste tous... Se dit Nami en se relevant de la table.

Elle mit toutes ses affaires dans son sac, et se leva de sa chaise pour sortir de la salle. Elle passa devant le petit groupe qui s'amusait toujours autant a se charrier.

Quelque part, je les envies.

\- Hey Nami !

La concerné se retourna vers Vivi qui l'interpella.

\- Tu vas venir au bal ? Tu as une idée de qui va venir avec toi ?

La rousse regarda Vivi en se demandant si c'était encore un piège.

\- Non, je n'ai personne. Repondit-elle.

\- Dans ce cas, reprit Vivi, ca te dirait de venir avec moi ?

Nami ainsi que les amis de la jeune fille étaient bouche-bées. Que venait-elle de demander a la fille la plus ringarde du lycée ?

\- Euh... T'es serieux Vivi là ? Demanda Ussop, méprisant.

\- On ne peux plus serieux ! Contrairement a vous, la présence de Nami ne me dérange absolument pas ! Et c'est une fille très jolie. Dommage que tu sois trop bête pour le remarquer Ussop.

\- Elle est moche, rousse, sans âme et elle pue.

Nami fronca les sourcils.

\- Tu es nourris aux clichés, débiles. Rétorqua Vivi.

Elle s'approcha de Nami, la pris par la main, et la tira hors de la salle.

\- Du moment ou vous n'êtes pas pret a accepté Nami, et a être de bonnes personnes, je n'ai rien a faire avec vous.

Elles sortirent de la salle, suivit de prêt par Robin.

\- Je suis d'accord avec Vivi. Ajouta Robin.

Luffy baissa les yeux, Ussop l'interpella.

\- Oh ! Tu ne dis rien ? La puante a convertis Vivi et Robin !

\- La ferme Ussop. Répondit sechement Luffy avant de sortir de la salle.

\- Mais c'est quoi ce bordel... ? S'interrogea Ussop.

Comment s'était-elle retrouvée là ?

Nami ne comprennait vraiment plus rien.

Il y a quelques jours, le professeur de Français avait demandé aux élèves de former des groupes de 3. Ainsi, Nami s'était retrouvée avec Vivi et Robin sous l'initiative des jeunes filles. La rousse avait d'abord eu peur de ce qu'elle allait encore subir, mais rien n'a porté atteinte a elle même. Le travail s'était bien déroulé, elles avaient toutes sympatisées. Mais de là a s'imaginer qu'elle se retrouverait dans un Mac'Do avec Vivi et Robin... Cette histoire allait un peu loin.

Cela faisait maintenant quatre heures qu'elles discutaient de tout et de rien autour d'un burger.

\- J'imagine que tu dois te demander pourquoi nous te tirons comme ça, hein? Ria légèrement Vivi.

\- Euh... Un peu, oui. Répondit Nami.

\- Oh mince, j'avais pas vu l'heure ! Il est plus de 21 heure ! S'écria Vivi

\- Je pense que nous allons nous faire réprimander si on ne rentre pas maintenant. Dit Robin.

\- Oui, c'est sur haha ! Nami, voici mon numéro.

Vivi sorti arracha une page de son petit carnet, et le donna a Nami.

\- Je t'enverrais des messages ce soir, il y a certaines choses dont je doit te parler ! A lundi !

\- Au revoir. Répondit Nami alors que les filles étaient déjà partie en courant.

Je devrais peut être rentrée ? Oooh... Pas encore.

Elle pausa ses bras sur la table, et mit sa tête dedans.

\- Oy, Nami !

Elle ouvrit les yeux en sursaut.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ?! Il est minuit et demi, je te cherche partout !

C'était Luffy. Il haletait et transpirait. Il avait couru.

Il jura, pesta contre elle, et la tira hors du fast-food. Tout en marchant, il continua de clamer haut et fort qu'il avait fait toute la ville avant d'avoir l'idée de demandé a Vivi où est-ce qu'elle pouvait bien être.

Nami éclata alors de rire, ce qui embarrassa Luffy.

\- Ne te fiche pas de moi, Nami !

\- Tu es si drole !

Luffy esquiva un petit sourire avant de pousser Nami dans le métro, vide a cette heure-ci.

\- Hey ! Fais attention tout de même ! Continua de rire Nami

\- C'est de ta faute, je suis en colère. Fit Luffy, la mine boudeuse.

\- Oooh, comme il est mignon, il boude !

\- Arrête de te moquer de moi.

\- Je n'arrive même plus a arrêter de rire tellement tu es stupide !

_Je vais le regretter._ Se dit Luffy

Le train se mit en route. A cause du démarage brusque de l'engin, Nami eu un mouvement de recule. Luffy l'a prise dans ses bras.

Personne n'osait bouger. Elle retenait sa respiration.

\- C'est embarassant. Fit-elle doucement.

\- Nous sommes seuls.

Elle ne savait que répondre. Elle était géné, mais heureuse de ce moment si particulier.

\- Je suis un peu fatiguée.

Luffy fit assoir Nami doucement sur un des fauteuils et s'assit prêt d'elle. Il fit basculer le corps de la jeune fille sur lui même.

\- Repose toi, nous seront bientôt arrivé de toute façon.

Pour seul réponse, elle enferma sa main autour de celle du jeune garçon.

\- Nami ?

\- Oui ? Dit-elle d'une voix endormie.

\- Hm... Tu ne veux pas plutôt venir avec moi au bal ?

Elle se redressa rapidement et regarda Luffy les yeux écarquillé pour essayé de percevoir une once de plaisanterie sur son visage.

\- Quoi ? Je suis serieux tu sais.

\- Et tes amis ?

\- Ne me parle d'eux pour le moment. Je veux y aller avec toi.

\- Mais tu vas te retrouver seul si tu es avec moi.

\- Ca m'est égal.

\- Mais et Hancock ?

\- J'ai pas envie de sortir avec elle.

\- Mais que va-t-il se passer ? Tout le monde va se moquer de toi, et tu ne seras plus popu-!

\- Mais tu es casse-pied en plus !

Pour faire taire la jolie rouquine, Luffy s'empara de ses lèvres pour un tendre baiser. C'était doux, humide et chaud.

Après quelques secondes, il se retira et tourna la tête afin que Nami ne regarde pas son visage rougit.

\- J'en avais envie. Murmura t-il

\- He-Hein ? Je n'ai p-pas entendu ? Demanda t-elle, confuse.

\- L-Laisse tomber... On est arrivé.

Ils se sont levés puis dirrigé vers la sortie du métro.

Le jeune homme pris la main de la rouquine.

Nami ne savait plus ou donner de la tête. Mais elle n'avait qu'une seule envie: Sceller une nouvelle fois ses lèvres avec ceux de Luffy.

\- Je t'aime Luffy.

\- Moi aussi Nami.

Merci a tout ceux qui commentent et qui me suivent depuis tout ce temps. Sachez que cette fiction sera réadaptée en histoire courte (Sans les personnes de OP) et j'ai le projet de le publier dans un livre de courtes histoires que j'éditerais. (Enfin, c'est plutôt un rêve pour le moment.)  
Le prochain chapitre sera le dernier et il devrait être assez long. (Il y aura aussi un épilogue.)


	5. INFORMATION

**/!\ Ceci n'est pas un chapitre mais une information. /!\ **

Bonjour à tous.

Je tiens a m'expliquer un peu quant à mes absences a répétition.

Tout d'habord, merci énormément aux commentaires que vous me laissez. Ils sont très motivant a lire et pleins de sincérité. Ca me fait très plaisir que vous aimiez ce que j'écris, et pour certains, savoir que je sois une source d'inspiration pour eux me rends vraiment joyeuse.

Actuellement, j'ai le syndrome de la feuille blanche. Les idées sont toutes là, mais ce que j'écris ne me convient absolument pas. Je dois également réécrire mes chapitres pour y ajouter plus d'informations a mes descriptions. Ajouter à ça le fait que je joue énormément à League Of Legends en ce moment haha.

J'ai enfin trouvé une correctrice. C'est une jeune demoiselle très sympathique. Actuellement en période de révision pour ses exams, elle corrigera plus tard. Ca ne presse pas. Les études avant tout.

Désolée pour les fautes.

J'ai beaucoup de mal a dormir et ca affecte forcément mon moral. J'ai surtout besoin de me changer d'air aux vu des récents événements dans ma vie.

J'espère que vous pouvez comprendre, je m'en excuse platement.

Prenez soin de vous, et merci encore de votre patience.


End file.
